


The Heat in the Last Car

by NanakiBH



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Altered Mental States, Biting, Doggy Style, Incest, Kink Meme, M/M, Marking, Nakadashi, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Situational Humiliation, Summer, petting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:37:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4577268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanakiBH/pseuds/NanakiBH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a long ride from one destination to the next if they had no one to challenge them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heat in the Last Car

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Pokemon kink meme. Simply, the OP asked for Kudari topping Nobori doggy style, and here it is. It was a rather old request at this point, but I feel sad seeing good requests go unfilled. I was inspired by the summer weather with this one, so I hope you feel the heat as you read. Enjoy!

“Such a nice day. Isn't it a shame that we have to spend it inside the train?”

Nobori turned to look at his brother who was sitting beside him. “I'm surprised to hear that coming from you, Kudari.” Normally, Kudari was the one who was the most fired up for a fight. It was unusual to hear him lamenting that their time be spent riding the subway's super double line. To his younger brother, every day was a fine day for a battle, and the subway was the best place to have one, so he was surprised that he wouldn't be looking forward to a good fight.

Smile still affixed to his lips, Kudari tipped the brim of his hat down over his eyes and slumped in his seat. “Yes, but, nii-san. I don't think anyone is coming today.”

So it was one of those days.

“What makes you think so?” Nobori asked. His brother had such an unusual sense of intuition. Almost always, he was correct about these things. While Nobori hoped that they could experience an exciting battle together with a new trainer or doubles partners, he knew that it was unlikely that any trainers would make it to them at all. Kudari wasn't simply reading the odds, though.

Hot, Kudari finally removed his hat and fanned himself with it. “You see, nii-san, when we boarded the train, I looked all over. I saw everyone who got on board, but none of them looked like they had the right fighting spirit. You know what I mean, nii-san? They have to have what it takes. Their ability to reach our car is decided before they even step on board. Being here today, for us, is just a waste of a nice day.”

Kudari may have been smiling, but he looked genuinely bothered. Nobori wasn't so oblivious that he didn't notice how the way that his brother's smile conflicted with his inner thoughts got under the skin of their opponents. He was probably used to it, but Nobori knew that it meant that he should take caution, even if he were Kudari's beloved partner. A thing as simple as this could bother him so deeply, there was no predicting what he would do about it.

“The next stop isn't far from here,” Nobori said. Even as the words passed his lips, he had to force back his own groan. It wasn't far, but it felt far enough to make him stir-crazy. Hiding behind his usual frown, he hoped that Kudari couldn't tell how much the heat was getting to him. Like Kudari said, it was a very nice day outside, but the train car they were in lacked circulation when they were going through the tunnels. Once they got outside of the tunnels, they could crack open a window or two, but, until then, they were going to have to suffer with the stifling heat.

When Kudari stopped fanning himself, it didn't go without Nobori's notice. He could tell that he had stopped because he was thinking about something. His eyes were distant as they traced the floor, his smile slowly becoming wider.

“Why don't we have fun together, nii-san?” he suggested.

They could, but that would probably only make them hotter. “I don't think I'm up for it. If we start something on our own, I'll probably pass out from this heat, and then if a trainer comes-”

“No one's coming,” Kudari insisted, abruptly ending Nobori's thought.

He sounded awfully adamant. There probably wouldn't be any stopping him now.

With a defeated sigh, Nobori opened his coat and pulled out one of his poké balls. “The only one who will enjoy a battle when it's this hot is Chandela. I'll try not to light the whole train on fire. You be careful, too.”

After he stood, he immediately realized that something was amiss. Kudari was staring at him intently, his mouth set into an unsettlingly straight line. He wasn't reaching for his own Pokémon, sitting there staring instead, like he was waiting for something – waiting for Nobori to realize what it was he was thinking.

Nobori felt his frown deepen as he returned his brother's stare. “How many times must I tell you that we can't do things like that here? I'll give you a battle instead. Shouldn't that suffice? Whatever else you want to do, we can do after we get off at the next stop.”

Letting his hat drop to the floor, Kudari got up and captured the wrist that held his poké ball. He came in close – so close that Nobori could feel his hot breath against his own mouth.

“I want to get off here,” he said. There was no mistaking the meaning.

If Kudari was going to keep staring at him like that, he was going to have to at least loosen his tie. The heat in his eyes made the air surrounding him feel a thousand degrees hotter, making him feel like he was trapped inside an inferno; caged by his eyes. Something had definitely gotten into him. Maybe he was getting just as stir-crazy, having to sit there for hours without any trainers to battle against. All of his own fighting spirit had reached its maximum level, and, with nowhere to go, was bursting out, choosing to manifest in this manner.

Sometimes, a battle would have sufficed, but not now.

“You're certain that no trainers will make it here?” Nobori asked. They were supposed to command their position responsibly. They were role models, supposedly. He didn't want to think about what sort of impression they would give if some young trainers caught him and his brother while they were...

“Nobori nii-san,” Kudari said, his voice deceptively sweet. Stepping closer to him, he pulled off one of his gloves and reached up to run his thumb along his lower lip. He giggled, seeming amused by the way that Nobori's expression refused to change. “I know you feel it, too. It's getting to you, isn't it? It must be. I can see the sweat on your face.” After swiping his thumb across Nobori's cheek, he brought it to his lips and lightly sucked on it, making him watch as he rolled his tongue around the digit. “I keep saying that we need summer uniforms. Our hats and coats are too much in this weather. Why not shed a few layers?”

He wanted to, but if he gave in and did as Kudari said, he knew that there would be no turning back. He knew where this was heading.

Swallowing back his nerves, Nobori straightened his back and put Chandela's poké ball back inside his coat. The heat and stuffy air made his head feel heavy and light at the same time, making him sway somewhat unsteadily on his feet as the train car hit an uneven part of the track. He wanted to close his eyes, but with the way that he felt, he worried that he might not be able to open his eyes if he let himself close them for too long.

This was a terrible idea, but... It wasn't like they hadn't done this before. That wasn't going to make it right, but he needed something to distract him from the heat. He needed a little bit of relief from it, so even if it were a terrible idea, he prayed that it would at least make him feel a little better. For Kudari, too, he hoped that indulging him would help him find some relief.

As he began removing his clothes, starting with his tie, Kudari pulled off his other glove and shrugged off his coat. He must've known that it would bother Nobori if he just left it on the floor because he folded it in half and placed it on his seat along with his gloves. Nobori watched him as Kudari sat down in the place where he'd been sitting. He sat down with his knees apart and patted his thighs, telling him to come closer. Reluctant, Nobori removed his coat, hat and gloves, placed them on top of Kudari's, and came to stand in front of him.

Once he had him where he wanted him, Kudari pointed to the floor between his shoes. “Kneel,” he said.

Nobori gave him a skeptical look. “How is that going to help me cool off?” he asked.

“Don't you trust me?” Kudari asked, smiling like he thought that it should be obvious.

Taking a hesitant glance at the door that connected their train car to the one before it, Nobori let out a weary sigh and finally did as Kudari instructed. Getting down on his knees, he kept his back straight and placed his hands on Kudari's knees. Hardly a second later, his belt was being unbuckled for him and was removed, and then his shirt was untucked. Excited fingers nimbly unbuttoned his shirt until it was open, leaving his chest exposed. The moment the air met his heated skin, an uncontrollable sigh left Nobori's lips. The air was still hot, but it felt unreasonably good to let his skin breathe.

He'd been glad for his coat so that no one would be able to see the way his sweat made his shirt cling to his skin. Even more than the fresh air, he looked forward to leaving the train and taking a shower at their next stop. Although he felt dirty, Kudari touched him without concern, placing his hands on his shoulders to massage them for a moment, then running them lower, over his collarbone to his chest, hot and slick with sweat. Kudari's touch wasn't making him feel any cooler, but it was helping him feel more relaxed, and, despite himself, it was also making him feel a little aroused.

All of a sudden, without his notice, one of Kudari's legs moved between his and the toe of his shiny shoe was pressed against the front of his pants. He didn't press very hard, but he pressed hard enough for Nobori to feel it, to make him lose his breath for a moment.

“You just have to sweat it out, nii-san. Haven't you heard? That's just the body's natural way of cooling off. I'm doing you a favor. Sweat it out.”

A favor...? He was going to have to teach him a lesson once they got off the train. This didn't feel like a favor at all. What was supposed to be taking his mind off of the heat was just making him hotter. The feeling of Kudari's shoe softly grinding against his crotch made him feel hard, but all that blood rushing down at a time like this made him feel even more faint.

He gripped the material of Kudari's pants and tried to keep himself upright but found himself slumping farther forward, curling in on himself, his hips helplessly seeking more while the rest of him wanted to collapse. The only thing that kept him grounded was the feeling of Kudari's fingers as they carded through his hair, stroking softly. If only one of them had an ice-type Pokémon, he thought, then things wouldn't have had to go this far. He was feeling weak, but now he was powerless to stop him. While he was in a state like this, Kudari could do whatever he wanted to him.

“Nii-san,” Kudari said gently, leaning down to whisper in his ear. Nobori hadn't even realized that he had his head in his lap until Kudari's lips were just barely brushing the side of his face. What Kudari said to him next cut through the haze in his mind and made his eyes widen. “Finger yourself.”

He hardly had the strength to even do that much at the moment. There was no threat forcing him to comply, but there was a dangerous sort of desire to follow Kudari's orders, especially under such circumstances. At this rate, he couldn't imagine battling against anyone when he couldn't even think straight, but the thought of being caught humiliating himself in front of his brother made his pulse quicken.

Carefully, he picked up his head and sat back on his heels and unbuttoned his pants. Kudari must have taken off his belt because he'd planned all of this to start with. Since the moment they entered the train, expecting no trainers to face them, he must have been imagining what they could do when they were alone. It wasn't that hard to get inside his brother's head, and when he did, he was always surprised by what he found there, even if what he found should have been expected.

Once his pants were undone, Kudari stopped him before he could move any farther.

“You intend to do it like that? Without anything to help it?” he asked. Noticing the blank, confused look Nobori was giving him, he reached down and tapped him on the lips with his index finger. “Suck on your fingers first. It'll hurt otherwise, won't it?”

That was true, but he was already so far-gone that he didn't have the mind to care. Still, if that were what Kudari wanted, then he also didn't have the mind to oppose him. Not right now. Maybe later.

Closing his eyes, he took two of his fingers between his lips and listened to the sound of the train's wheels rapidly rolling over and over the tracks as he rolled his tongue around his fingers. It became such an unexpectedly pleasant feeling that it almost made him fall asleep ...or pass out. Remembering that he shouldn't close his eyes when he felt so light-headed, he opened his eyes and looked up at Kudari to find him staring back at him with an honest expression; wanton, fascinated.

“Good enough,” Nobori said after he removed his fingers from his mouth. He watched as Kudari's throat bobbed as he swallowed, watching as Nobori loosened his pants and slid his hand down the back.

“That's no fair, nii-san,” he mumbled childishly. “You aren't going to let me see?”

“Be grateful.”

Kudari pouted, but he didn't try to force him to do what he wanted anymore. He knew that he was already going to have his way and that he should accept what he got. Even when he gave in like this, Nobori was certain that he was the one who was truly in control. Even if he did happen to pass out from the heat, he had no doubt that Kudari would stop and help him.

It was just- dangerous games like this were Kudari's favorite.

And Nobori loved it, too.

Preparing his fingers first didn't make them much easier to take, but he gritted his teeth through it, knowing that whatever Kudari had in mind next would probably be more than that. It didn't hurt, and pain was something that didn't bother him anyway. It kept his senses alive. It made him feel awake. When he was in a battle that made him feel just as at risk as his own Pokémon, that was when he felt the most alive.

Even though it made him feel sore, his confined cock was straining against the front of his pants. Internally, he blamed Kudari for making him feel that way.

Feeling the desire to exact a little revenge, he moved one of his hands along Kudari's thigh and placed it below his belt, rubbing the heel of his palm over the outline of his brother's cock. Grinning down at him, Kudari sucked in a breath and placed one of his own hands over Nobori's.

It wasn't revenge if he enjoyed it, he realized, but he was glad to know that Kudari was feeling the heat, too. His face and neck were red, his light hair plastered to his forehead. His eyes rolled back a little as he moved his hips up to meet his hand and pressed down with his own hand, curling his fingers around the back of Nobori's hand so that he was more or less moving it for him. Nobori grasped him through his clothes and heard him give a groan through his clenched teeth.

Watching him wasn't enough for him. Nobori could tell that Kudari was itching to get involved.

“Nobori nii-san,” he said, his voice light and a little quivery, trembling with anticipation and excitement. “Will you get on your knees for me?”

“I already am,” Nobori said, cracking a rare smile. “But what was that, just now? Was that not an order? What if I decide I'd rather sit back down and put my clothes back on?”

Kudari whined. “Y-you wouldn't go that far...! Don't tease me now, nii-san. We made it this far. You know what I want. I want to feel you. I want to feel what it's like inside you.”

“So straightforward...” Nobori muttered to himself, shaking his head. He let his frown momentarily turn into a grin. “But I like that. That's something I really like about you, Kudari. You're always willing to tell me what you want, whether you tell me with words or some other way. That's good. That's what keeps our combination sharp.”

Kudari looked positively elated to be so understood. “That's right! That's why this is so important. It's important for us to be one with each other. Understanding each other to this level helps us in battle.”

It wasn't all about battling, though. No matter what words came out of his mouth, Nobori understood that Kudari wanted to feel him and become one with him for other reasons, too. He wanted them to be perfectly in sync because there were feelings inside him that couldn't be resolved by winning a battle. That was why no matter how many times they won, Kudari never seemed to be completely satisfied.

“I can't decide if you're hard to please or easy to please,” Nobori said, more to himself than anything else.

Getting up for a second, he repositioned himself in the middle of the train car; facing the connecting door, resting on his hands and knees. Kudari immediately followed and got down beside him. One of his hands, which felt as hot as everything else in the train, swept through Nobori's hair and stroked the side of his face. It felt sort of nice to feel his hand against his face, even if it did nothing to make him feel cooler. As his thoughts once again began to drift away without his control, he found himself thinking about how great a cold shower was going to be. Doing that together with Kudari would be fine, too.

“You look good like this,” Kudari commented, moving his hand down his neck, placing his fingers over his pulse.

“When I'm suffering?” Nobori asked, sniffing, smirking.

Kudari didn't say whether he was right, but Nobori knew that he was. Kudari took a little pleasure in his suffering. The feeling was mutual, so Nobori didn't care. Other people would find it difficult to understand, but the things they did and the things they enjoyed seemed completely natural to him – not normal. He knew how they must seem to other people, but... He had few moral hang-ups about it. Even if something made him uncomfortable, Kudari had never forced him to do anything and he'd never regretted anything.

Ah. Those were Kudari's lips against his forehead.

He hadn't even noticed when he had sunk to his elbows, no longer supporting himself on his palms. He felt all mixed up, but it was a good kind of mixed up, even with the threat of unconsciousness looming like dark clouds over his head. The only thing that kept him tethered to a fair state of consciousness was his brother's fingers curled around his hips. With blurry eyes, he looked behind himself and watched as Kudari clumsily unfastened his pants and pulled himself out.

The train finally exited the long tunnel they'd been traveling in and blinding afternoon light flooded the car, scorching Nobori's tired eyes. The second he closed his eyes and pressed his forehead to the floor, the pain he felt behind his eyes was immediately forgotten when he felt Kudari roughly enter him from behind. With no one around to hear them, he let out a cry and scratched at the floor, searching fruitlessly for something to hold on to.

Kudari didn't insult him by asking if he were alright. Instead, he just gripped his hips tighter and pulled back. The feeling of his cock dragging against his sensitive, stretched entrance made Nobori want to yell even louder, but he held that one in. Feeling him push back in, feeling the burn of his insides stretching around him, gripping his cock, he wondered if it would ever start to feel better, but a part of him didn't care. Like a fight, he enjoyed getting roughed up a little. Being left with marks and pains made him feel successful, whether he won or lost; evidence to show that he'd endured.

“Nii-san... You feel so hot, nii-san...”

Of course he did. He didn't have the energy or the patience to open his mouth an tell him that it was only natural that he feel hot all over in this sweltering heat, so he let it go, choosing to let out another groan instead as Kudari pulled his hips back, impaling him on his cock. Beneath the pain, he felt a twinge of pleasure from the spot Kudari had rammed, but it was just a little spark compared to the raging, raw feeling that came from being stretched open without proper preparation.

And yet, despite that, he was totally hard. Maybe he was just losing his mind in the heat.

When he muttered his brother's name, one of Kudari's hands left his hip and pressed down on the middle of his back, pushing up his shirt, forcing him even farther forward, making his shoulders almost touch the floor. At that point, Kudari chose to forgo gentleness and started pounding him harder. Each thrust of his hips drew a ragged breath from Nobori's lips, relentless, until he was sure that his throat was going to be sore.

Sweat rolled down his forehead and over his eyelids, making his eyes sting. He kept them open, though, staring ahead at the connecting door. If anyone walked in now and saw them like this... He wondered what would happen. Would they try to tell anyone what they saw? There were no cameras in this car monitoring them. Their battles were always private, and so was the time that he and Kudari spent together. But if someone walked in and saw them, it really made him wonder. They were put in this position by the mayor because he saw what incredible skill they had. Their natural battling prowess wasn't something that could be found easily, so he doubted that they would be removed from their position as masters.

It was an exciting thought – being seen.

What an incredible sight they would be; him with his head pressed to the floor, sweating and gasping, his hips wantonly raised, precum dripping from his cock to the floor, Kudari behind him, slamming into him roughly with a euphoric expression on his face.

Maybe it would help their challengers if they got to see them like that. Then they'd know ahead of time what sort of people they were really dealing with.

He and Kudari – they seemed like robots to a lot of trainers, but they were just human. Seeing them like this, looking so vulnerable, their challengers would surely understand that.

“Nobori...”

Hearing him saying his name like that, desperate for release, Nobori reached beneath himself and grabbed his own cock. His legs were trapped together by his pants, but Kudari continued to hold him steady, so he jerked himself roughly, hungry for his own release. They weren't long for the next station and he didn't want them to be caught with their pants almost literally around their ankles. It wasn't going to be much longer for him. Either he came or he was going to pass out. Both happening at the same time also seemed likely, considering the way his head felt, like his brain was just rattling around inside his skull, jostled by the movement of the train.

Vaguely, he realized that the pain had dissipated. Perhaps he'd gotten used to it. Now, the rhythmic movement of Kudari's hips just felt good. Breathing against the floor, his breath felt hot against his own face, and he could feel his pulse pounding rapidly in his throat. The familiar heat inside of him was rising up, coming to compete with the heat that surrounded them.

He didn't feel like it, but he knew how it would affect Kudari, so he said his name and turned his head to look back at him. It looked like Kudari had lost all of his composure. The person who'd once looked like a collected and respectable Subway Master was now a panting, sweating mess.

Ah, really...

“You look good like this.”

Kudari grinned and didn't cease his movements for a single second. “Those are my words.” Removing one of the hands on his hip, Kudari put an arm around Nobori's waist and pulled him up against him so that Nobori's clothed back was flush with his chest. Ticklishly, he nuzzled his nose against Nobori's hot neck and said, his lips ghosting across his skin, “Come with me.” Nobori's cock twitched in his hand at the sound of his voice. “Let's do it together, at the same time.”

Even if he said that, it wasn't like Nobori had a choice over whether he came at the same time as him. Either way, he knew that it would happen soon. It was too hard to hear him talk like that and not feel ready to come.

He moved his hand over himself more quickly, openly gasping each time Kudari struck that spot within him, all sense of pain numbed and removed. In that moment, when he closed his eyes, all that existed was he and Kudari, enveloped as one in a heat that felt like it meant more than just the sweat rolling down his chest.

When Kudari came, Nobori felt him sink his teeth into his shoulder. That was what really did it. It caught him so off guard that he came right then, jerking up into his own hand, following the movements of his brother's hips. Inside of him, he felt Kudari's cock jerking, filling him with cum. He should've thought about it ahead of time and told him not to come inside. It was going to be difficult to walk until he found a place to clean up at the next stop.

Giggling, Kudari kissed his shoulder where some marks were sure to have been left. His lips delicately moved up his neck and Nobori let out a sigh as he slowly opened his eyes.

...And locked eyes with an unexpected challenger.

Kudari laughed.


End file.
